Painting the Roses Red
by Hedwig96
Summary: Rose and Scorpius didn't start off well. Now they hate each other. But seventh year comes and everything turns upside down, as they realize that what they hadn't been expecting is all they really need. The truth hits the new generation harder than ever, and something is developing... Rose/Scorpius with a little help from Al and Louis and a couple of my own characters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Soo this is my first fanfic, and i will start with a prologue and a flashback, please drop in a reveiw or two, constructive critisism and praise are welcome. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Prologue:

Rose stared blankly at the wall. Her tears were rolling silently. There was a huge empty space inside her which filled with grief and sadness. _Death is so strange, _she thought. _Everyone you love takes up a space inside you and fills it with their presence. But I love and care about so many people, how can they all fit inside me? And how can this death take up so much space, as if no one else exists? _Her thoughts wandered to all the events of the past years, all of the events since she came to Hogwarts, and she came to think about what hat brought her in her current position, what had formulated the circumstances in the first place. It all started years and years ago, on the first train ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

_First Year_

_Rose waved one last time to her parents as the train sped on and lost sight of them at the turn. "Come on Rose, lets go find a compartment!" said Albus cheerily. They moved on and hauled their trunks into the last empty compartment at the back of the train. As they settled down there was a knock on the compartment door and a small dark haired girl appeared. "I'm sorry, can I come in? Everywhere else is full" she asked shyly. "Sure!" replied Rose. "You're a first year too, aren't you?" __"Yes" said the girl as she settled down. She had a somewhat Asian face, maybe Japanese. Her hair was black and she had warm honey-brown eyes with something of a hazel tinge in them. Her nose was small and button sized and she had a scattering of freckles across it. Rose noticed that they were light brown, unlike her own which were almost orange and many more. She looked friendly and timid "I'm Suki. Suki Lionell" she said. "I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin, Rose Weasly" Albus introduced himself with a famous Potter grin. He looked quite like his father and seemingly the Potter genes had already started to kick in. Suki widened her eyes in awe. "I've heard all about your parent's adventures! They are mentioned in all the books about dangerous dark wizards. I really like that topic ,I can't wait to start Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she blabbed enthusiastically. Rose smiled. She decided she quite liked this girl. At that moment the compartment door opened again and Rose saw a small boy standing in the doorway. "Are you First Years too?" he asked rather nervously. Albus nodded. "My name's Rider Finnegan" he said and Rose noticed that he had a slight Irish accent. "The compartment I was in was full of some rather unfriendly kids. Can I come in for a while?" "Of course" nodded Rose. After everybody introduced themselves, Rider spoke:_

_"So, do you know what house you'll be in? Me Mam was in Gryffindor, me Dad too" he said conversationally. Rose started feeling nervous. "Mine too" said Albus. "But I don't really mind, my parents will be happy anyway."_

_"I definitely want Gryffindor" said Rider firmly, "But I don't know if I'm brave enough." Neither did Rose. "Well, the Sorting Hat takes your preference into consideration. I just found out this morning" he said Albus hastily in return to everyone's surprised stares and Rose's malevolent glare. "What about you Rosie?" asked Albus,_

_"You could always get into Slytherin. Pretty sneaky sometimes" he muttered the last bit cheekily to everyone's friendly amusement. Rose was feeling uncomfortable._

_"Erm, you guys, ehm, I'm just gonna dash to the, er…. Er, bathroom!" She spluttered and dashed out of the compartment. As she made her way down the corridor, having absolutely no idea where the bathroom was, her insecurities started to dawn on her. She twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip, thinking about what her father would say if she got sorted into Slytherin. Suddenly a compartment door opened to her right and two boys got out. She nearly bumped into them, but quickly continued her way down the corridor. "Who's that firecracker?" she heard a cold voice from behind her sneer. Did they think she couldn't hear them? Evidently, because he continued: "She looks weird. What's up with her hair, it looks like a bush on fire" Rose chose to ignore him. The other boy didn't answer and she finally found the bathroom. When she exited, she was feeling more nervous than ever. Her eyes were downcast when she bounced against something hard and nearly fell down. She looked up. It was the arrogant boy from before. His hair was a very pale platinum blonde, and fell elegantly across his steely grey eyes. His skin was almost white and his features rather aristocratic and pointed, although (Rose begrudgingly admit to herself) quite handsome. In short, his appearance perfectly matched his arrogant voice. Only this time she had bumped into him. "It's that weird girl from before" he informed the other boy, who was dark and slim. Hot anger bubbled up inside Rose. She stood up firmly and glared at him. "You're a Weasly, aren't you?" said the boy. Rose was fuming as she retorted: "Yeah, I am. What with that? And you must be a Malfoy." Rose had, of course, recognized the boy from the platform, but wasn't going to admit that anytime soon. The boy sneered. "Scorpius Malfoy, __**not **__at your service" he said sarcastically. Rose scowled "I heard you before, just so you know" she said icily. "Congratulations, Weasly. Let's go before her hair sets my new robes on fire, Francesco" he nodded to the boy beside him who shot a glance at Rose and then they turned around and left. Rose would remember that incident for a very long time._

* * *

_The rest of the train ride went smoothly, since Rider and Suki were quite good company. As the train slowed down Rider went back to his compartment to get his trunk and Suki, Albus and Rose made their way through the crowds and stepped outside into the cold night air. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years come wimme!" boomed a deep voice and Rose looked up to see a gigantic old man with a forest of dark grey hair on his face holding a lantern. She had o f course herd lots of tales about Hagrid from her parents and was happy to finally meet him. Suddenly she spotted a patch of sandy hair in the crowd. "Louis! Louis, over here!" she yelled at her second favorite cousin Louis Weasly, third child and only son of Fleur and Bill Weasly. When he finally made his way over to them, he was accompanied by a red headed girl and Rider Finnegan. "Turns out we're taking boats to the castle" said Louis gesturing towards a huge lake, where Hagrid was waiting besides a scattering of small boats. Rose eyed the girl suspiciously but had no time for consideration as Hagrid spoke out: "A'right, that will be three of ye in each boat" he boomed cheerily. Rose, Albus and Suki took one boat, while Louis, Rider and the girl occupied another. The small journey was smooth, although kept glancing irritably towards the boat were Scorpius was sitting. "Why do you keep looking at him?" asked Albus perplexed. "Later" breathed Rose quietly. They arrived at a little cove and entered the magnificent castle through a side door, to be greeted by Uncle Neville. "He's Professor Longbottom now. Professor Longbottom. Focus Rose" thought Rose to herself. _

_Then Professor Longbottom spoke: "Welcome to Hogwarts, where you will spend the next 7 years with the highest magical education. But first, you will be sorted into Houses, in which you will stay for the remainder of your years here. Come with me now" said Neville kindly, and led them through a side chamber into the Great Hall. The first years were stunned at the sight of the gigantic Hall, with its enchanted ceiling now starry, and candles floating above the four House tables were the countless students sat, dressed in black. The first years stood there, nervous and fidgeting, waiting. Rose was so distracted she didn't even listen when the ancient patched hat on the stool broke into song and was only brought out of her nervous trance by the loud applause. The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up and took out a list of names. "Belby, Glynis!" she called out and the first girl stumbled and sat on the stool, to be sorted into Hufflepuff. From then on Rose caught fragments of what was going on. She watched as Chambers, Esmeralda, a tall and beautiful girl was sorted into Slytherin, then heard Suki getting sorted into Ravenclaw and as Rider Finnegan became a Gryffindor, much to his pride and pleasure. Then Rose disengaged again to wallow in her anxiety but quickly landed back to earth when she heard a familiar, hateful name. "Malfoy, Scorpius!" announced McGonagall Scorpius walked to the stool proudly and with his head held arrogantly high, in Roses opinion, but his image was somewhat ruined when the hat flopped to his ears. Scorpius sat in the stool for a very long time, sometimes frowning, sometimes smirking, until finally the Sorting Hat said a little reluctantly: "Slytherin"...__Scorpius walked down to the Slytherin table pleased but troubled, and Rose disengaged again. Predictably, Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, but Louis became a Ravenclaw when the Hat had barely touched his head. This made Rose even more worried. Finally, she snapped out of her trance when her own name was called. She sat on the stool, trembling, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.\_

"Ah, another Weasly I see" _she heard a voice in her head_. "I've lost count of how many of you I've sorted.'

"Well, yes" _thought Rose._

"Well, you certainly have the perfect brains for Ravenclaw, but you seem ambitious and stubborn. How about Slytherin?"

"No, no, no, please, better Ravenclaw, a thousand times better!"

_Thought Rose anxiously_.

"Well, I guess you _would _do well in Ravenclaw!" _The hat shouted the last word and_ _Rose stumbled down to the Ravenclaw table, were everyone was applauding, to meet Louis and squeeze him to death out of relief._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ****It will continue in seventh year, mostly Rose POV, but also a little Scorpius. I will update as soon as i review! :)**


	2. Faltering Expectations

**Chapter Two... Thanks for the review, hoping to get some opinions on this one :) It's a Rose POV but Scorpius PoV will also be included in the future.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns everything, I just made up very few characters. WE 3 JK.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Faltering Expectations

Rose:

Great. _Just _great. And I was betting that when I got to Hogwarts, something was going to make it even worse.

I was currently sitting in the living room of the Potters estate, cursing my luck and life (both miserable). Al and Louis had both abandoned me to go outside and play Quidditch with Roxanne, and also convinced most other junior members of my expanded family to join them. They didn't manage to convince me though, even though they tried.

I politely refused, seeing as I would probably be the cause of the loss for the team that included me, and also enjoy neither watching Quidditch, nor playing it. It's not my fault I inherited my mothers Quidditch talent, meaning I was scared of flying anyway possible, whether it was broomstick, hippogriff, magic carpet or even airplane.

So I contented myself to watching the guys play outside or reading my current book of Muggle literature, _Great Expectations _by none other than Charles Dickens.

I gazed out of the window as Roxanne headed towards Dominique, Louis's sister, and scored easily. I had to admit, the girl was an amazing Chaser. I tried not to feel annoyed at her spectacular performance.

The thing is, Roxanne Scarlett Wells was an unexpected, yet harmless, latch in my ambitions. Of course the poor girl had done nothing to disturb me, except getting on with her life, and getting sorted into Gryffindor. She immediately became best friends with Al, unknowingly taking my position, and had soon gotten matey with Louis too, resulting in me being just a teensy bit shut out, even though Roxanne was always her friendly, bold, dashing and straightforward self and didn't mind the least about me hanging out with them.

No. The problem was me and my expectations. Roxanne was extremely good at the practical side of everything, so I often had to compete with her as well as Malfoy in classes, but she wasn't as good in academics and couldn't (or didn't _want _to, I suspected) memorize things the way I did. She wasn't the definition of perfect, (that would be Esmeralda Chambers), but was simply cool in her own way and very, very Gryffindor. Which is why she fitted in so perfectly with the Weaslies. .

I pulled my thoughts away from her, because I suspected the only reason I had those thoughts in the first place was a slight hinge of jealousy.

But this year I had a small excuse, at least for the time being. The letters from Hogwarts hadn't arrived yet, meaning that we didn't know who was going to be Head Girl. If she got _that, _I wouldn't stand it. I knew I was being stupid and selfish, but I really wanted that badge. The only hitch was, it was 90% possible that Scorpius Malfoy would be Head Boy. And our history together was the only thing that might put McGonagall into thoughts about us being Heads and sharing a common room. ( Lets say our fights had resulted in several broken suits of armor, an innocent bystander sprouting antlers, and in one remarkable potions lesson, when Professor Slughorn had paired his two favorite students to create An Elixir to Induce Euphoria, in a frozen classroom and half the class coming out in frostbites due to our concoction.)

The good thing was, if Roxanne got the badge together with Malfoy, they would _not_ end up hooking up, and Roxanne might just be able to shut him up and put him in his rightful place (although part of me was convinced that that was impossible).

* * *

Dinner that night was a disaster. At least for me.

We all sat together, me next to Louis who was next to Al who was next to Roxanne and so on. She had been invited over to the Potters for the last week of the hols.

She was wearing a self produced red Gryffindor tee, with a moving golden lion at the front, much to Harry's and my Dad's pleasure. Of course those tees had proved very useful in Quidditch matches at school, and Roxanne had volunteered to show me how to make Ravenclaw tees, but I was young and competitive and convinced I could do it myself.

I never did.

Everyone was happily chatting away and enjoying dinner and the conversation steered towards the National Quidditch League, much to mine and my mother's displeasure.

"I support the Magpies, of course" said Roxanne confidently.

"What? The Montrose Magpies?" said Ron rather shocked.

"Well of course! They are Britain's most successful team, after all"

Ron huffed and looked indignant. "Dad has always had an obsession with the Chudley Cannons" I explained quietly to a frowning Roxanne.

"Oh well" she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Roxy, he'll get over it soon enough" grinned Hugo dazedly.

"Do _not _call me Roxy"

"Why not? It suits you" responded Hugo. I've always suspected Hugo had a thing for Roxanne. Well done little bro. _Great_ way of showing it.

"Want me to start calling you _Hue_?" said Roxanne sweetly. That shut Hugo up.

Suddenly Louis stood up, splattering Lily with chocolate gateau. "Guys, look, it's the school owls!" he pointed to the window, were sure enough many dark shapes could be seen zooming towards the house. I got up quickly and opened the kitchen window to let the owls flutter in, carrying the letters.

Each owl headed to the intended receiver of the letter. A handsome tawny hopped inside, stopped in front of me and extended his leg. Hands trembling, I untied the letter and opened the envelope.

I took out the usual Hogwarts letter, a book list including several new and interesting books for the coming year and as I shook the envelope, something fell on my palm. A shiny badge.

Hands trembling, I turned it over. It was blue, and on it was printed in bronze, the letter P.

P. _Prefect. _Again.

Not Head Girl.

Numb with shock, I looked over to Roxanne. She looked cheerful and was waving a badge in front of Louis's face houmoristically, evidently joking about something. As she tucked it in her pocket, a letter flashed across the room, printed in gold.

P. Prefect.

But then… Who the heck had been made Head Girl?

* * *

After a while everyone had settled down and conversation was heated about the new developments. Everyone looked rather shocked that neither I nor Roxanne had been made head Girl, but soon it was forgotten. Lily and Hugo had been made prefects, and Albus was now Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, much to his pride and delight.

I had a really bad feeling about the coming year.

* * *

**Soo this is it! Rose is quite disappointed :( I will try to update as soon as I can! Please review :)**


	3. Treachery

**Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the follows guys! I really appreciate them and I hope to get some more on this chapter :) J.K. owns everything.**

* * *

Treachery

The train was especially noisy and I was dying to get the prefects meeting over and done with. Suki, Al, Louis and I crammed our stuff into an empty compartment miles away from the prefect's carriage.

While I had to drag my ass over to the other end of the train and meet up with Lorcan Scamander, my friend and Ravenclaw seventh year prefect, Suki could sit with Jemma Stonewood and some others and do whatever, Louis headed of to meet his stupid girlfriend, Annabeth Parry, for some hearty reunion snogging and Al went to discuss Quidditch tactics with Roxanne and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Oh, the joys of being a prefect.

My beautiful black barn owl, Skyler, hooted dolefully in the stuffy compartment. My parents had given her to me as a birthday present when I became a prefect. Black barn owls were extremely rare, an endangered species, since owls take their odd coloring as an evil omen and try to kill them.

With reluctance, I shut the compartment door and started to make my way down the train. In about the middle I heard odd noises coming from a compartment.

A high-pitched giggle and a gasp told me there was a couple in there busy with obscure activities. My curiosity got the better of my and I peaked through the folds.

_Of course._

Scorpius Malfoy was leaning back in his seat, being straddled by a Mystery Girl. How _typical _of him. He leaned in and they started kissing again, and as the girl leaned forward, her identity was revealed.

Guess who it was.

Annabeth Parry. _Louis's "girlfriend". _

I didn't expect anything better of Malfoy, who was practically the equivalent of "Manwhore", but I didn't see why the bleached blonde currently on his lap should go behind Louis's back. However, I would have to consider this later, because as I looked back at Malfoy, a horrible realization hit me.

_His eyes were wide open._ Even though Annabeth was kissing him passionately and rotating her hips against his, his eyes were open and he was staring right at me.

Great. And guess what the albino did? He smirked. _Of course._

I quickly moved away, happily drifting of to my very own wonderland and started imagining satisfying scenes (something including Malfoy being stabbed, his arrogant face ripped to shreds for my satisfaction etc.)

I really didn't get it though. I mean, if it was just some random guy, I would see why Annabeth would want to snog Malfoy behind his back.

But this was Louis Weasly. Sandy-haired, misty blue eyes, _part Veela_? Hello?

In fact, he, Albus, Tristan Drake and *insert gagging sound* Scorpius Malfoy, were the best looking, most sought-after guys at Hogwarts.

Well, I would have to tell my cousin. I at least hoped he would choose someone with a wider range of brain cells, if any, next time.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around to face Lorcan. He was even more tall and gangly than I remembered, and grinned sheepishly.

"Wow. I was pretty convinced you were going to be Head Girl" said Lorcan

"Yeah, well… turns out I'm not. The episodes with Malfoy last year must have put McGonagall into thoughts" I forced a laugh. I was feeling uneasy. Also, I was dying with curiosity about the new Heads.

"Well, shall we go in?" I asked.

Lorcan pushed open the door and we walked in. The compartment was full as usual and I glanced around as I sat down next to Lorcan, Roxanne on my other side. She smiled and winked at me. Evidently she had escaped the Quidditch talk with my dear cousin for now.

I smiled back, genuinely. I was a lot warmer towards her since the incident at the Potters' estate in August.

I then spotted the Head Boy and Girl.

Penny McMillan from Hufflepuff and Blake Thomas from Gryffindor.

Well, that's reasonable. They are both very good students, and Penny in special is very studious, neat and a bit pompous.

I was still feeling bitter though. I mean, I and Roxanne were both better students, and if McGonagall didn't want to pair Malfoy with me, she could have made Roxanne Head Girl.

Maybe she thought she would be busy, what with Quidditch practice and NEWTs and sometimes troublemaking with Al. I smiled at the thought.

So Malfoy wasn't Head Boy. Well, that's a relief. I looked across the compartment to him and our eyes met. He still had the stupid trademark smirk in check. _Prick._ My eyes flashed with anger as usual at the sight of him.

He was sitting at his ease beside Esmeralda Chambers, his tie loose as usual, his hair draping across his cold eyes.

Now let me fill you in on Esmeralda Chambers. Esmeralda is a Slytherin slut. But not a cheap one. She has long, slightly wavy black hair that falls almost to her waist, slightly tan skin and big, dark lashed greenish-bluish-grayish eyes. In short, she looks like a modern Amazona-slash-Supermodel.

She had shagged Albus, Louis, Tristan and of course Malfoy (many, _many _times), but played hard-to-get even though her skirt was almost up to her butt and the top buttons of her shirt undone revealing her perfect cleavage. But she was not the cheap-cow-giggling-girl-silly-bitch type. She was, one might say, sneaky.

I gazed back at Malfoy, who was now unsurprisingly staring at Esmeralda with darkened eyes. _How _he had even been made prefect was a total wonder to me.

Alright, he did have the second best grades in our year, and frequently competed with me for first place (though I always beat him; I had inherited my mother's brains after all), but had had quite a few detentions and frequently shagged girls in broom closets or snogged them in abandoned classrooms.

Unfortunately, the git had never been caught at it. Louis, on the other hand, had been, which is totally unfair, since he did it more rarely than the arrogant blonde currently sitting opposite of me and for some reason smirking in satisfaction.

Maybe he was pleased with the recognizable annoyance he always caused me. It was his life's target, after all (apart from shagging every non-related-to-him female).

I wanted to slap him but restrained my self, as not to be exposed in the prefects' carriage.

* * *

**I know, it is a small chapter...and sorry for not updating in so long! I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Please review :)**


	4. Grudges

**Hey! New chapter here! Yes, it is small, I know, but I've had writers block :( Next chapter will be longer, I promise :) Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows ;) J.K. owns everything!**

* * *

Grudges :

The rest of the meeting passed smoothly, with Penny explaining about prefect patrols so thoroughly that Blake had to remind her that the prefects couldn't stay here for the whole train ride (to everyone's great relief).

When it was finally over, I headed back to my compartment to relax and chat with Suki. I wondered if the Lunch-Lady with the trolley had already passed, since I was literally starving.

On my way, as I was shoving past a gang of particularly persistent giggling third years, I passed Roxanne, who was leaning against a compartment door chatting animatedly to someone who was currently blocked from my vision.

As the third years moved away, the tall figure of Francesco Zabini was revealed.

Wait, _what?_

Roxanne… and Zabini?

That was just so… strange. But the truth was, Houses were of symbolic significance these days, and people from different Houses often sat together at meals. So I shouldn't be surprised.

It was just that they were such an unlikely coupling…

* * *

As everyone poured out of the Great Hall after the start-of-term feast, and since Lorcan seemed to be handling the first-years, I cornered Louis.

"What's up Rosie? Why looking so grave?"

I hastily rearranged my features. I didn't want to bang it on him straight away.

"Nothing. It's just that term's hardly started and Malfoy's already managed to get on my nerves without even speaking" I said, irritated.

"So nothing unusual" replied Louis casually. I shot him a glare.

He pulled on one of the usual suave faces and grinned cheekily before starting: "Listen, I've gotta go meet my girlfriend in about five minutes, so-"

"You mean the same girlfriend that was on Malfoy's lap kissing him passionately just two hours ago?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

_Whoops._ Control your mouth Rosie, control your mouth. Too late for _that._

Louis looked dumbstruck.

"Are you serious?" he asked, bewildered. He didn't seem too upset, for that matter.

"Yeah… I saw them on the train, just as I was going to the prefects' carriage." I said, upset but also glad that Louis was finally dumping this ditz.

Louis considered this for a moment. Wasn't he going to storm and rage and then run off to dump her?

"Sheesh, if girls are going behind my back with him, means something's wrong with the charm. Gotta work on it" he said, frowning.

"Wait, aren't you upset?"

"I'm only upset because my standards are faltering" he said nonchalantly.

_Seriously. _How vain could my cousin be? Did he think girls are toys?

Whatever. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, so I didn't bring the subject up again, and besides, I was in a hurry to start my new book, _Travelling with the Demiguises._

So I rushed up to Ravenclaw Tower, chatting with Louis, whose face visibly darkened when I told him about Roxanne chatting with Zabini.

* * *

**I think nobody thought Louis would react like this, did you? Please review and I'll update soon :))**


	5. Forced

**Hi there! Sorry for not updating in so long, but I really had a writers block. I won't be updating very soon, but I'll update someday for sure! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Love you :) J.K. owns everything**

* * *

Forced:

Days at Hogwarts passed quickly. Classes were hard, but that didn't stop me from being the best in all my classes. That annoying prick Scorpius Malfoy was always close to me, but I was better and beat him everywhere. Quidditch season started too and Ravenclaw had won the first match against Hufflepuff. Next Saturday was the match of Gryffindor against Slytherin. Of course, I was in favor of Gryffindor and I surely did not want to see the victory of Slytherin. All players there were obnoxious and I'm sure they all paid to be there, unlike all the other players of the other teams, who actually deserved to be there.

"_Yes, but you must admit that Scorpius is the best player they have_". A little voice said inside me. I strongly disagreed with it, but deeply I knew that this voice was right. Scorpius was the best player in the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was a beater along with Francesco Zabini. Scorpius was in the team since 2nd year, so he actually deserved the spot.

"Rose. Wake up." I heard a voice behind me say. The voice of course belonged to Suki who was trying to wake me up. I repeat, _trying_. I _really_ hated mornings. "Rose, come on." Suki started shaking me, but I wouldn't wake up. "Okay, if you want it to be like this." I heard her mutter. Seconds later, something wet and cold hit me in the face. I shot up from bed immediately.

"What in Merlin's freaking pants was that?" I shouted. "My face is all wet and what time is it?" I got up from bed and went to the bathroom to clean my face.

"It's 7:30 a.m. and you have ten minutes to get to breakfast. So go get ready and if you aren't ready in 10 minutes, I'm leaving you and I'll go eat alone." She said as she sat on my bed. I washed my face and spell-dried my hair. I got dressed and was ready in 10 minutes as Suki said.

"Okay, I'm ready, I'm ready." I said panting since I came running into the room. "Let's go, because I'm starving and our first class is Herbology at the other side of the castle." We quickly went to the Great Hall and sat together at the Ravenclaw table. We were the last people at breakfast, since we came late. We quickly ate eggs, toast and bacon.

"Come on Rose, we have ten minutes to get to Herbology." Suki said looking at her watch. We got up and started running towards the door. Five minutes later, and we were at the classroom.

"Oh ladies." Said professor Longbottom. Actually, out of school he is just uncle Neville, but I couldn't call him that at school. It's just wrong. "Just in time for class." He said smiling. Class passed quickly and Ravenclaw also got 20 points.

* * *

Next class was Transfiguration and then I found myself at our last class, Potions. Which we had with Slytherin and Gryffindor. Which also meant that _the _Scorpius Malfoy would be in this class too.

We walked into the classroom and most of the class was already there. We sat at our usual table and waited for professor Tarning to come. Most of the time he was late and that didn't surprise me. What actually surprised me was the woman who came in instead of professor Tarning.

The woman looked as if she were 25 years old. She had long straight brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a black robe. "Hello. My name is Professor Langton and today I'll your substitute teacher. Professor Tarning isn't able to come today, but he has left me stuff for you today." Everybody in class groaned. "You'll be brewing Veritaserum." I was excited about this, because I always wanted to brew Veritaserum. "But first you'll have to answer some questions. Who can tell me what Veritaserum is?" Professor Langton asked and my hand immediately shot up. I knew this by heart. "Yes miss. You in the back." She said pointing at Roxanne.

"Veritaserum is a clear, colorless potion, which looks exactly like water. Veritaserum is the most powerful truth serum and it is mostly used in interrogation. It forces the drinker to answer any question put to them truthfully." Roxanne replied.

"Very well miss-" professor Langton said waiting for her answer.

"Wells." Roxanne replied.

"Very well miss Wells. 15 points to Gryffindor. I'm going to pair you now and you'll start working on the potion." She said and looked at a list with our names, I suppose. "Let's start. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley pair up please." After I heard this, I couldn't even listen to anything the professor said in class. The world stopped moving around me. Why would she do this to me? Did I do something bad to her? I don't think I did so.

"Well firecracker," I heard a voice behind me say. _Scorpius Malfoy's _voice. I turned around. "I think you heard Professor Langton. Shall we sit here or over there?" he said with a smirk motioning over to his table.

Oh, I was _mad. Really mad. _Firstly, he calls me firecracker. I think that he know that my name is not _firecracker. _My name is _Rose._ "My name is Rose" I said poking him on his chest. "And I'm not moving. So bring your stuff here and let's start on this potion." As soon as we started, sooner we would be over. "But you better do it perfectly, because I want the best grade." I said and opened the book trying to find the exact page for the potion.

"Here" he said opening the book on the right page. "Chill firecracker. We'll do fine. Go bring the ingredients and stop complaining." He said and I got up quickly. I was very mad. But he wouldn't win this fight. I brought the ingredients and we started on brewing the potion. After almost forty-five minutes, the class ended and I quickly got up. "See you tonight at eight in the prefects' common room to continue the potions." He shouted after me and I just left.

_Oh, what an interesting evening I would have today!_

* * *

**I think that you didn't expect that! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Alone Time

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating guys! I don't have much time to write during vacation... here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! JK owns everything!**

* * *

Alone Time:

Five days ago, I was assigned by a substitute teacher to brew Veritaserum with, non-other, Scorpius Malfoy. Worst part is that it takes very long to brew this potion, almost a month and a half, meaning that I would have to spend almost every night for a _month and a half_ with Scorpius Malfoy in the prefects' common room. And almost every night the common room is _empty_. Because, let's face it. It's great and cool and everything to have a common room for not so many students, but you aren't able to spend time with your friends. So, you spend time in your house's common room with your friends. In conclusion, I'll be spending almost every night of a month and a half in a common room with Scorpius Malfoy. _Alone._

Most girls at Hogwarts would faint over this and be all happy and girly and all, but I just want to go to the toilet and throw up. I can't stand Scorpius Malfoy nor can he stand me. And worst part of all this, is that he'll ruin everything and I won't get the highest grade. He'll surely ruin my grades. Let's face it.

Our first try to be nice to each other and actually make a good conversation went…_bad._ Let's replay it.

* * *

_At 8:05 p.m. exactly (okay, I was five minutes late, but it's Scorpius Malfoy we're talking about, he would probably be one hour late) I entered the prefect's common room. Every year, the Head boy and girl were in charge of the room's decoration. This year, they were inspired by forests and nature, and the whole room was painted with natural colors. There were three large couches in front of the fireplace. I sat on the left one and waited for Malfoy._

_Ten minutes later, he came into the room walking like the little arrogant prat he is. "You're late Malfoy." I said without even looking at him. He sat down on the opposite couch and took his stuff out._

"_Yes, I know. Like you weren't late already." He answered and I sighed in frustration. He was right, but I wouldn't let him know that. "Come on. Sooner we start today, sooner we finish this damn potion." _

_One hour passed like this, only difference was that we were making the potion half of the time we were arguing. "Thank Merlin they're going to grade this damn thing, or else I would throw it on your freaking face." I found myself shouting at him, after he almost blew up the cauldron and our grade in it._

"_Calm down firecracker." He said smirking at me. How many times did I have to tell him? My name wasn't firecracker. Is he an idiot or something? Of course he is an idiot! Why else wouldn't he understand that my effing name was freaking firecracker. "Stir the potion five times and we're ready. I can't wait to get out of here."_

"_Oh, you don't know how much I want to get out of here."__ I said stirring the potion and packing all my stuff. "Tomorrow, same hour. And don't be late, because I'll rip your face off." I said leaving as soon as I could._

Almost every day was like this. How could I think that Scorpius Malfoy would change? I don't think I'll get the grade I want and I deserve. He'll ruin everything.

* * *

I sat on the couch of the prefects' common room, two weeks after our first encounter here. Scorpius and I continued to annoy each other like there was no tomorrow, but I guess that's the way things are supposed to be. Our potion wasn't that bad either, I had to admit it. We still had a long way to go though. We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago and Malfoy still hadn't come. I was losing my patience, but I had to keep my patience.

Seconds later, that little-annoying-son-of-a-ferret came into the room. (By the way, my father and uncle Harry had told me the story of Malfoy's father and the ferret. In my opinion it was very funny, although a bit mean, but that little ferret deserved that.) "You're late. _Again._" I said rolling my eyes. I continued writing the progress of our potion on the parchment.

Each week, we had to write about the progress of the potion and give it to professor Tarning so he could know something about the progress of the potion. This week, I chose to write it, because when he last wrote it… let's say we had to rewrite it before professor Tarning had it.

"Whatever firecracker" he said with a mischievous grin. I don't even want to know what he did this time. "What do we have to do now?" he asked looking at the instructions of the potion. He did what the instructions said and I continued writing the essay.

* * *

Finally, we were finished and I sprinted to Ravenclaw's common room. I couldn't stand being another minute with him and I doubt he wanted to be with me more. It was already ten p.m. and I had to finish an essay for Transfiguration which was due tomorrow. The common room was almost empty; there were only some kids who were finishing last-minute homework. I sat on the couch near the fireplace, because it was cold and I wanted to warm myself.

I took out my stuff and started on the essay. It wasn't very hard, but it took me a lot of time. By now, I was the only one in the common room. I checked the time and saw it was already eleven thirty and I still hadn't finished it. I didn't have time to do this on another day and now I was paying it. I continued writing the essay, but slowly my eyelids started closing and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Rose." I heard something say. "Rose." Oh, why can't Suki leave me alone? I want to sleep. Wait, that wasn't Suki's voice. It was a _manly _voice. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking at Tristan's Drake eyes. He was another 7th year student and we shared some classes. It was still dark out, so I guess it wasn't morning.

"Tristan?" I asked. "What time is it?" I asked getting up and packing my stuff. The essay was ready and I could go to sleep.

"Oh it's twelve thirty. I came down, because I couldn't sleep and saw you there." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you" I thanked him. "But I think I'll be going to sleep now. I'm tired. See you." I said to him with a little wave. I went up to my room and changed to my pajamas. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, so I could sleep. But I couldn't. Instead, I found myself thinking about Tristan.

No one could say that he wasn't good looking. He was tall, about 6 feet and 1 or 2 inches. He had an uncommon combination of hair and eyes; his hair was short and dark brown, but his eyes were dark blue. Everything he wore looked good on him and many girls in school wanted to go out with him.

But of course my mind had to play games with me and I started thinking about Scorpius –idiotic-son-of-a-ferret Malfoy. Ugh. Why do I have to think about him? He's nothing but trouble and I don't go and look for trouble. Rose Weasley_ doesn't_ go looking for trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Until next time :)**


	7. Heavy Prices

**So, another chapter's on! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was in places with no internet connection during vacation. Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you like this!**

* * *

Heavy Prices:

It was yet another rainy evening at Hogwarts and I was just finishing up my homework in order to go meet with Malfoy for that damned Veritaserum assignment. As I glanced out of the window, I noticed the usual smoke coming from Hagrid's cabin. It had been a long time since I'd last visited the old man and I was feeling a bit guilty. Hagrid was very dear to me and had always supported me when I had problems.

I decided I'd drop by after the meeting with Malfoy if it hadn't gone past curfew by that time.

The prick was late as usual, and found me sitting on a couch glaring daggers at him fifteen minutes later than the prearranged time.

"Why is it so hard for you to come in time at least for _once_?" I asked venomously. "I can't sit here waiting for you to arrive and then finish with this when it's almost curfew! I have other things to do you know!"

"Really Weasly? Like what, extra reading sessions at the library? Or maybe you want me to believe that you have some sort of _date awaiting_?" He said sarcastically.

"Even if I did, it's none of your business Malfoy!" I snarled. "I just don't see why it always takes you so long to come!"

"If you must know, I had some affairs to deal with. Can't keep the girls waiting, can I?" He sneered.

Ugh. Typical Malfoy. He was probably shagging some cow in a broom closet or something. And the fact that he acted like I had no social life vexed me to no end. It's just that it was NEWT year and I had to study extra hard to keep ahead of the coursework, and so did my friends.

I had recently broken up with my last boyfriend, Jake Samuels, quite recently too and wasn't up for a new relationship too soon.

"You can deal with those affairs some other time, you insufferable git!"

"Hark whose talking Weasly! You just can't stop being incredibly irritating, can you?" He said coldly "By the way, you look especially ugly today".

Okay. He was seriously getting on my nerves now. How he just looved pushing my buttons.

"Listen, this assignment is very important for my grades and I don't want to mess it up! How about a temporary truce? We don't talk and cooperate as best as we can to get this over and done with."

I said exasperatedly.

Stupid me. I could see I shouldn't have opened my mouth the moment his stupid trademark smirk started spreading over his face. He had something in mind. Something certainly not good.

At least for _me_.

"Oh well Weasly. Not so fast. In order for me to agree to this _truce_ of yours, you'll have to do something in exchange." he said.

"Like what?" I asked, my ominous feeling increasing every second.

"Well, seeing as you're an uptight bitch most of the time, I suppose you've never been drunk"

_What?_ Excuse me, my two best friends being the party kings of Hogwarts, I could very proudly say I had been drunk many times before!

" Of course I've been drunk. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, I think that maybe you should get drunk somewhere on my terms. How about at the party at the Slytherin common room at Sunday night? You'll come as my _special guest_." He hissed.

"For your information, I'm already invited so I don't have to be your _special anything" _I spat out malevolently. It was true, I had been invited by my Slytherin friend Amity Nott. Albus, Louis and Roxanne were also invited.

"Never mind, firecracker, just as long as you get heavily drunk in front of everyone." sneered the prick.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I decided I'd play his little game, as long as it was on my own terms.

"That's a heavy price for a truce that will benefit both of us. I want something small in exchange too." I said.

"Yeah? And what's that Weasly?"

"A drinking game. Whatever sort, whenever I want it." I declared.

He thought about it. I could see he was troubled, even though he was usually unreadable. Then he looked straight into my eyes, and I looked straight into his.

They were smoky grey, and even though they had depth, that depth was well shielded. I could see nothing, guess nothing, find nothing in his eyes. He controlled his emotions perfectly.

People say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul. In Scorpius Malfoy's case, that was completely false. His soul was well hidden from the outer world, and I don't know what one had to do to get to it.

I realised I had been holding my breath. He intrigued me in some ways. But revolted me in others.

"Alright" he said slowly, looking away.

"What?" I said, startled.

"I agree to the terms. Is that a deal?" he asked, coming back to his usual self. He extended his hand, smiling coily.

Having the feeling that I was making a huge mistake, I put my arm forward and shook his. Our finger entwined perfectly, and his were warm and long.

Strange, I expected them to be cold, metallic. I had always thought Scorpius Malfoy was a metallic monster with a machine for a heart, if he had one.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. i know it's not very long, but i wanted it to be short and meaningful. Please review!**


	8. Deep Waters

**I hope that was a quick update! I'm bringing back a couple of characters in this chapter, I think they were left out long enough. Hope you like it! And remember, reviews are the writer's support :)**

* * *

Rain poured down on me as I knocked on the door of the little hut. It wasn't curfew yet, but my visit would have to be short anyway.

I waited quite a while till the door opened and I stood facing a cheery but tired-looking Hagrid.

"Rosie! And I'd thought yeh'd forgotten me! Come in, come in, yer soakin' wet."he boomed.

He looked thinner and paler than the last time I'd seen him, but he still welcomed me warmly and offered me the usual bucket-sized mug of tea.

"So, how 'ave things been goin' Rosie?" he asked.

"Oh, alright, you know, the usual schoolwork and reading. Professor Tarning's still missing though" I said, patting Shade while he drooled all over my clothes as usual.

"Yeah, I've heard he's come up with a pretty nasty case o' Vanishin Sickness. Been in St. Mungo's fer quite a while. How's the substitute teacher?"

The truth was, I couldn't quite stand Professor Langton. She looked young and frail and bossy, even though she was a good teacher. And I hadn't quite forgiven her for pairing me up with Malfoy.

"Well, she's ok. Probably hates me" I mumbled.

"Wha'? I never heard of a teacher hatin' yeh Rosie! You have your mother's brains, always top o' the class, why would she hate yer?"

I looked down. "She paired me up with Scorpius Malfoy." I said through my teeth.

Hagrid blinked.

"Stupid woman. Couldn't have known yeh two don't wanna get along? Ah well, she's a knew one, don' know how things work around 'ere." grumbled Hagrid.

I looked up gratefully. Finally someone who shared my mind!

Suki had said I was overreacting, Al and Louis went into a rant accusing and bad-mouthing Malfoy, but didn't give the matter much more attention when they were over.

Dominique and Lily simply drooled and told me I was stupid not to hook up with him while I could, something which they'd both love to do. (Dom already had once, for that matter)

"Well, we'll have to get along now. I don't want something this stupid to ruin my NEWT year grades." I smiled up at Hagrid.

He smiled back, but suddenly went into a coughing fit. He wheezed and coughed violently, his face turning red.

"Hagrid!" I sprang up, pointed my want at his throat and muttered "Anapneo!" anxiously. His coughing immediately seized.

"Are you alright, Hagrid? Maybe you should visit Madam Pomfrey Jr."

"Just fine, just fine, don't worry Rosie" he wheezed.

I felt foolish. There was Hagrid, all weak and wheezy and old and hard-working, and I came along with my selfish unimportant little problems when I should be helping him.

I decided I would never again let Scorpius Malfoy distract me from the ones I loved with his arrogance and bickering.

* * *

Saturday passed in a rush of howling winds and studying. Even Albus and Louis were doing homework in order to devote Sunday to the preparations of the party. Albus had already found a way to smuggle Firewhiskey into the castle.

It was late in the evening and I was sitting in the Gryffindoor common room, my charms essay sprawled on my knees. Al was sitting next to me discussing Quidditch with Roxanne _again,_Suki was on the couch dozing and I had no idea what Louis was doing since I hadn't heard his voice in a while.

I looked up from my work and found him gazing at Roxanne. I smirked; I suspected he had had a crush on her for quite a while, but couldn't summon the guts to tell her or ask her out. So he continued his goal of life of dating every other none related to him girl at Hogwarts. His loss.

He caught me smirking at him and raised an eyebrow as the infamous Weasley blush started to creep across his face.

He had inherited the light version, meaning he only turned adorably pink.

I, having none of that luck, had inherited the strong version from my dear father. When I blushed, a deep red color rose from my neck up my ears to my face, resulting in me looking like an over-boiled tomato.

I looked away, still smirking, and caught a fragment of conversation: "...so Francesco said that the next match is between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. From what he told me, Slytherin has a new beater, Ethel Harper. She's pretty good, but good luck to her trying to cooperate with Malfoy."

I smiled at this and Al laughed.

Louis's head snapped and he looked at Al and Roxanne with his brow furrowed.

"That concerns you, Lou, seeing as the team will be unbalanced. Francesco-"

"I don't care about what that bloke Zabini has to say, I can manage my own team" Louis cut her off.

Roxanne looked shocked but then she threw her hair back and attacked.

"Hey, he only wants to help, don't be thick Louis! He's quite nice actually, so you'd better override your arrogance and hear what he has to say."

"And how do I know he isn't lying about Harper?"

"Why would he lie to me, especially since he's asked me out?" retorted she, her voice raised. She looked quite intimidating, her eyes giving out sparks.

Louis looked dumbstruck. "He's what?" he said quietly, his face pale.

"He's asked me out next Hogsmead weekend." said Roxanne confidently.

Louis didn't respond. I felt quite sorry for him, actually. I decided it was time to end this conversation.

"Come on Louis, let's head to Ravenclaw Tower, it's quite late." He was speechless. I pulled him up, said good night to the guys and headed out.

Honestly, I loved my cousin, but sometimes I thought he was too old for me to have to make decisions for him.

"How long?" I asked quietly as we walked down the corridors.

"Two years."

"Two years! For Merlin's sake, why didn't you ask her out then?"

Louis glanced down. "She kinda scares me."

"Well, I don't blame you." I grinned, "But I think she's a real update from all of your previous girlfriends"

Louis smirked at this.

* * *

It was Sunday night and my nerves were churning in my stomach. _What had I gotten myself into?_

I was pretty sure Malfoy had something else in mind to humiliate me further. Oh, well. I was going to make that "drinking game" living hell for him.* Insert evil laughter *

I entered the Gryffindoor common room were I was meeting Al, Louis, Roxanne, Dominique, Lilly etc. etc. My family really was huge.

"Oh no, no, no! Rosie, are you joking?! This is a party! You can't go dressed like this!" I heard a squeal and turned to see a fussy Dominique in a tight dress and high heels. Under normal circumstances I'd have told her of for dressing inappropriately in school grounds, which was my responsibility as Prefect after all, but I kept my mouth shut.

"What's wrong with my clothes? And I warn you, you aren't getting me into high heels!" I retorted.

Dominique always tried to dress me up like her, but I wasn't in the mood to break my neck wearing twelve inch heels.

At the moment I was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white V-neck sweater. My hair was tied at the back as usual, I hated it when it got into my eyes.

Before I could protest I was being dragged to the girls dormitory by Dom and Lily. _Great._

I squealed and twisted in the seat they'd put me in, but Dom momentarily immobilized me.

"Hey! Nothing much please! And don't mess with my hair!" I said exasperatedly.

Lily let my hair loose and started combing it. I had inherited my mother's curls and the Weaslies' auburn color, only a bit darker. Naturally my hair was really long, the curls flowed down to my ribcage but I always had it tied up in a bun so it wouldn't distract me. Now it looked like a bush.

Lily did a trick so the curls looked less wild and more shiny. Well, I was ok with that...

Dom rummaged in her closet for an outfit.

"Hey, no high heels for me! And no mini dresses either!" I said, eying Lily's more-than-enough short green dress.

"That;s alright, we'll find something respectable..." murmured Dom, busy at work.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I found myself outside the Fat Lady's portrait, in a different outfit altogether. The girls had put me in a black skirt that reached a bit above my knees and a silky sapphire blue top, the exact same color of my eyes. I had insisted on wearing a short black sweater though, it was quite cold. And _no_ high heels.

I had restrained them on the makeup issue too, luckily. I wasn't going anywhere looking like a Christmas fairy tonight.

"You look much better Rosie, it's about time you had some fun" grinned Albus.

The truth was, I did feel much better in these clothes.

We had arrived at the entrance of the Slytherin common room. A flat expanse of wall.

"Initiation" muttered Albus, and a door shaped fragment of stone disappeared, revealing the chaos of the Slytherin common room.

People were dancing, drinking and chattering everywhere.

"Hello, people!" shouted Albus cheerily, as Roxanne conjured a couple of crates of Firewhiskey. People cheered and whooped.

Soon I had lost my dear cousins in the crowd, and was looking for Amity.

"Hey there, Rose. Didn't know you were gonna be here." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to meet the light blue eyes of Tristan Drake. He really was good looking.

I smiled. "You look nice," he said.

"Thanks." I started blushing.

"Saw your cousin back there. Smuggled a pretty big amount of drinks, huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss the chance to create chaos. Well, that's Albus for you." I smiled.

"Excuse me for interrupting your no doubt highly deep and important conversation, but I and Weasly here have some business to attend to." said a cold voice next to my ear.

Oh great._ Malfoy._

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I spat out before turning around. Tristan raised his eyebrows.

"We have a deal, remember?" he smirked malevolently. I was doomed.

He was wearing his usual expensive black clothes, his platinum blond hair messy as always, and had evidently had quite a few drinks already.

"Sorry Tristan, erm, Malfoy and me have to arrange something about our assignment." I said quickly, before throwing him an apologetic look and following the blond prick to a corner of the room.

"So, has he popped the question yet?"

"Oh, sod of Malfoy. If this wasn't you, I'd say you were acting like some jealous sort of boyfriend."

He didn't like that. "Glad it's me then, huh Weasly?" he spat out."So, we have a deal, remember?" He held up something. A full big bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Of course I remember." I held my head high.

"Jeez, don't you ever surrender?"

"No, Malfoy, I don't."

"Should have expected it." he muttered. "Well, drink up Weasly."

"Right," I grabbed the bottle and opened it.

"Oh, and when you're drunk, you'll dance with me."

* * *

**So, I figured out I'd tired you long enough with my blabbering, so I ended this chapter here. I know you people hate cliff-hangers, but I'll update really soon. Don't forget to review and criticise! :)**


	9. Fire Down My Throat

**Hope I havent kept you waiting too long! This chapter's pretty important so i wanted to give it some time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I took another swig of the Firewhiskey. I was starting to feel a tad woozy, the alcohol was really getting to my head. I tried to control myself. I was _not_ going to give that git Malfoy the satisfaction of making a fool of myself in front of everyone.

Speaking of the devil, where was Malfoy? He was supposed to be "supervising" me or something.

I turned my head and spotted him a few meters to my right. He had Roxanne cornered.

Oh _great_. I wanted to watch this.

I stepped a bit closer. Once again, my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

I caught one of Roxanne's sentences: "…and anyway, your best mate has already asked me out, so quit trying to hook up with me. Go find someone your own size and temper to play with" she said before pushing him off her and stalking of proudly, her long hair swinging behind her.

Malfoy growled before turning my way. He smirked when he saw me.

"Eavesdropping again Weasly, I see. Our little encounter on the train didn't teach you anything?"

I stepped forward angrily and pushed a finger against his chest. Ouch. It was hard as rock.

"Listen here, Malfoy, that was Louis's girlfriend you were snogging on the train. So I believe I have every right to eavesdrop in order to protect my cousin's feelings."

He narrowed his eyes. "Protecting your dear cousin's feelings, were you? Of course, her _Royal Highness Rose Weasly_ always acts for the benefits of others," He sneered.

I wanted to punch him. I really, _really_ wanted to punch him straight in the face.

Instead I hit him squarely on the chest.

"Ouch!" I squealed. He had barely budged, while I may have broken a finger or two.

"Ouch?" he asked quizzically. Then he started laughing. I glared at him.

"Drink up, firecracker!" he ordered.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy" I said before lifting the bottle to my lips and gulping down the burning liquid.

I hiccoughed. "Oh, and by the way albino, I'm not dancing with you. I'd prefer to drink troll piss, and I know you have something up your sleeve."

"You want that truce or not? Scared of me Weasly?"

"Never" I retorted. We were really, _really_ close now. And I was almost drunk.

I lifted my hands and tied my hair up. It was really getting in the way. Malfoy looked at my neck hungrily.

"Something you want Malfoy?" I smirked before downing the rest of the Firewhiskey. There. I had completed my part of the deal.

"That dance Weasly,"

"Never in a million years. By the way, I drunk the Firewhiskey, I've done my part."

"Oh no you haven't. The deal was for you to get drunk in front of everyone in here. You're not drunk, seeing as you don't slur and can think pretty reasonably. So…."

And with that he pulled out a bottle of Old Jack Brows Intoxicating Vodkawhiz. He was the limit.

"That's really strong, I'm not drinking that" I retorted, but just then I lost my balance and stumbled forward. He caught me and trapped me with his arms. I struggled but he was so strong I could hardly move.

I gave up. His arms felt surprisingly warm, like a strong protective shield. I tried to ignore the goose bumps that erupted on my arms at is touch. This is Malfoy, I thought.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't firecracker surrendering…" he murmured. All I could do was glare at him.

To my surprise he didn't speak further.

"Never, Malfoy" I said and slipped through his arms. I had taken him by surprise. I grabbed the bottle, glared at him and took a large gulp.

The liquid burned my throat and I choked down immediately. I started seeing stars and my head was spinning. I wasn't giving up.

"See Malfoy? I never surrender." I slurred before gulping down more of the drink.

"Hey, Weasly, no need to drink any more" he was starting to sound worried.

"No" I said before taking another sip. I stumbled around and he caught me again. I found out I didn't mind.

He tried to grab the bottle but put it behind my back before taking another quick sip. He was now holding my waist.

"That's enough Weasly" he finally managed to grab the bottle and quickly vanished it.

"Hey.." I was completely intoxicated.

"Alright, you're drunk, and seeing as this is the center of the dance floor it's considered "In front of everyone", so that's your part of the deal."

Oh, no. I was in the middle of the dance floor. In Scorpius Malfoy's arms. For everyone to see.

The prick had managed to get me over here.

"So, I think I'm having my dance now firecracker" and with that, he started guiding me in time with the music.

I struggled a bit and managed to steer us away from the centre, and then gave up. Malfoy lifted his hand and undid my patchy ponytail. My curls flowed down.

He started running a hand through them.

"For goodness' sake, why don't you ever let your hair down." he growled.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked dazedly.

"That's a question to which an answer I'd like to get from you" he said.

"_Answer me_" I demanded. "And not the usual shit about me being ugly and irritating. I'm only irritating when you're a git"

He kept on fingering my hair, his other hand at my waist.

"Think of it as my defense. You're always uptight, bossy and so unreachable. I can't treat you like the other girls. You hate me too, and that makes you irritating as hell"

His answer surprised me. I looked into his liquid silver eyes, before my vision started blackening, and they were the last thing I saw.

* * *

**So, I hope this excited you guys. Don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Live and Lie

**Heyy there :) I'm sorry it took so long to update but Muggl Highschool has been keeping me pretty busy. I have used this chapter for character development, and I hope the next one will be up soon! Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Pounding. My head was pounding. My ears were buzzing. My vision was black.

_Confusion._

Flashes of things…. Lily and Dominique. A dancing crowd… Louis laughing. A bottle of Firewhiskey. A strong embrace…. smoky grey eyes, clearer than the other images…. Malfoy's eyes.

Waaaiiit, _what?_

Malfoy's eyes? Scorpius Malfoy's eyes? Where _was _I?

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. I instantly relaxed.

I was in my dorm bed, Louis sitting on one edge, Suki on the other, both looking down at me in a concerned way. The headache intensified as I tried to lift myself.

'Rosie! It's about time!" said Suki, relieved, before pushing me back down.

"You mustn't get up, you're not very stable yet."

"Here, drink this, it's a hangover potion." Louis pushed a cork flask towards me. I nearly dropped it.

"I had a _hangover?" _I asked terrified. This could not be happening. I couldn't remember a single thing, why I had this headache, why I was feeling so empty, why I remembered those grey eyes so vividly.

"Well, yeah, you kinda passed out at the party yesterday. At first we thought Malfoy had poisoned you, Amity said you were with him when you passed out." said Louis.

"And then how do you know the prick _didn't _poison me?"

"We told you, you were drunk. Albus hunted Malfoy down, the bloke was wasted too, he told Albus you'd had too much to drink when Albus threatened him." concluded Suki.

Great. Mission accomplished. Now I had to act the part and lie.

"Right, so drink this up and then you can tell us what happened. I did see you with Tristan…" winked Louis.

I gulped. This was bad, seeing as I had to explain why I had passed out drunk in Scorpius Malfoy's arms and probably make something up about me being interested in Tristan. Don't get me wrong, I _was _interested in him, I just wasn't up for something like that right then. How did I get in so much trouble? I used to be able to control myself, restrain myself, always analyzing things, always being exemplary. So what happened last night?

* * *

I covered up, mentioning Malfoy challenging me to drink, something about me liking Tristan, saying I had a low blood pressure and couldn't take the alcohol.

That potion did magic, apparently from James Potter's very own Party Potion collection, so I made it through breakfast in time and was ready for double Defense- Oh, wait; Defense. With the Slytherins.

It dawned on me there was nothing I could do. I would have to endure his sneering, if he paid me any attention at all because he'd be too busy flirting with some ditz he hadn't conquered yet, which would be very welcome, thank you very much. Maybe he'd gone missing sick, although I knew that was only my brain clutching at straws, but I really didn't want to see his face.

I walked on down the corridor with Suki, thinking hard, as we arrived at the classroom. I considered skipping class.

"Hey, Suki, could you look in the classroom for me and tell me who's in there?" I asked desperately. She threw me a weird look but stepped ahead and looked inside. She stood gaping.

Then she turned to me. "Goodness, Rose, it's Harry Potter!" she exclaimed.

Uncle Harry? What was he doing here? My curiosity got the better of me as usual and I stepped forward, forgetting about Malfoy.

Half the class were already seated, whispering excitedly. Professor Ashwinde was positioned at the front, smiling. She was quite young for a Professor, but bold and talented. Next to her was a tall spectacled man, with messy raven hair not quite covering the scar on his forehead and bright green eyes staring right at me.

"Hello Rosie! How are you doing?" he came over to embrace me, smiling.

"Fine, thanks." I grinned. "Did you come to teach us?"

"You'll see" he winked. He had always been my favorite uncle.

Suki was staring up in awe next to me.

When we were all finally seated, bubbling with excitement, Professor Ashwinde spoke:

"Good Morning class. As you see, we have someone very special with us today." She began. "As this is your NEWT year, I thought you should get a more drastic and specific look in DADA, and I thought that Mr. Potter, being head of the Auror Office and having so much experience, was the perfect person. I'll leave the rest to him." And with that, she smiled and departed.

"So, this is your NEWT year. As some of you may have the ambition of becoming Aurors, I am open to any questions about the job and my past. Then I have a little surprise for you." He said. Suki immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms…?"

"Lionell. What sort of tests does one have to go through after taking NEWT exams to become an Auror?"

"Interesting question" said Harry. "Well, they are character and aptitude tests, testing your ability at combat, disguise, defense, discipline and knowledge of the Dark Arts. I warn you that they require hard work, ambition and determination. But the job's worth it."

Esmeralda Chambers raised her hand. Harry had always

"Was the story of the Deathly Hallows true? Does one become Master of Death by owning them?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, it is true. But they can never be united again, because one is lost forever. They are, however, extremely powerful objects, and I strongly advise you to only approach them for academic study."

The class fell silent. Everyone wanted to get to the practical part.

"No more questions? So, I believe you have covered the Unforgivables, counter curses, Dark creatures and dangerous forms of Dark magic. Have you ever watched a wizards duel?"

Most people shook their heads.

"No? Well. I'd like two volunteers." Almost everybody raised their hands excitedly, including me.

"Miss Lionell, I think, and…?"

He was pointing to someone at the back.

"And Mr. Malfoy."

Great. Now I had to see him full on.

"Smother him" I whispered to Suki as she got up. She rolled her eyes, but I knew she wouldn't miss the chance to prove herself in a duel, plus Defense was her favorite subject. She knew Uncle Harry's and my parents' stories by heart.

"Right. You shall duel each other. The target is to put the opponent in a position where they are unable to cast a spell. No Unforgivables, absolutely _no _dark magic, and no causing each other serious physical damage." They both nodded, Malfoy loo

* * *

king as arrogant as ever.

With a wave of Harry's wand, the front desks were drawn back, clearing space for the duel. The two positioned themselves, ready for battle, wands drawn in front of them.

"You may… begin!"

The first thing Suki did was attack. The first thing Malfoy did was to cast a Shield charm. It just shows their nature.

After that the duel was almost too fast to see, with the two exchanging flashes, after a while their spells non-verbal. It lasted about 12 minutes, then Suki screamed "Stupefy!" .She had achieved distracting Malfoy, and the spell hit him squarely in the chest. He fell back, stunned. Everyone gaped before applauding and Harry looked mightily impressed.

"Excellent! Do you have an ambition to become an Auror?" he asked Suki.

"Yes, actually" she smiled.

"Well, you're certainly talented." He smiled. Suki smiled, pleased with herself, sat back down.

Harry took some time to point out some things about the duel after awakening Malfoy, who's expression was stony, and even performed a few spells.

"Right, so, I believe you have studied Patronuses?"

* * *

**That's it for this one! Don't forget to review and follow! :D**


	11. The Return of the Marauders

**Hey there :) I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, seeing as the last chapter was a bit of a cliff-hanger. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, they're what's kept me going. All ideas, remarks and criticism are welcome, so don't hesitate to speak your mind. also, I've been loking for someone to Beta this story, so if any of you are Beta readers or know someone available, please inform me. Here it goes :)!**

* * *

The return of the Marauders

A gasp rippled through the classroom. We had studied Patronuses before, but had never moved on to the practical part. I had heard plenty of stories from home though, about how Uncle Harry had conjured one only in his third year at Hogwarts, and how it took the form of a stag.

"Now, who can tell me what a Patronus is?"

My hand hit the air before anybody else's .

"Yes, Rose?"

I could feel Malfoy's eyes staring blazedly at me from behind, burning my neck with the intensity of the stare.

"A Patronus is a guardian, created by the wizard to fight of the symptoms of a Dementor's approach and to protect oneself from the Dementor's kiss. It is a sort of shield made of happiness, on which the Dementor can feed instead of the wizard. The Patronus has a unique form for each one of us , depending on our deepest personality. Patronuses were used by the Order of the Phoenix to exchange messages, a method devised by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry smiled. He had always said I reminded him a lot of Mother when she was in class.

"Exactly. Now, as far as I know, you have never attempted to conjure a Patronus before. I have to warn you that you may not achieve it, as it is very advanced magic, but don't be disappointed. You just have to believe in yourself."

With one long sweep of his wand, all the desks were shunted against the walls, clearing a space. Harry stepped forwards and we spread to give him space.

He lifted his wand and shouted: "_Expecto Patronum!" _

Something glowing and silvery-blue erupted from the tip of his wand, rising upwards and taking the form of a large animal. The stag sprang once into the air and galloped lightly around the classroom.

Everyone gasped in awe and then started applauding. "He's really got it," I heard Louis mutter and grinned.

"So, I believe you all heard the incantation, which is _Expecto Patronum. _Now, for this incantation to take effect you need to focus on one, single, happy memory, the happiest you can think of. Try bringing that to your mind and performing the spell."

We all spread around the classroom. I ransacked my brain for my happiest memory.

My life was pretty cheerful in general, seeing as I was part of the Weasly family, but I had a feeling this spell wasn't about cheerfulness. I tried to bring up childhood memories.

_The time when I received my Hogwarts letter… the time when all the Weasly family had gathered for Christmas and Fred and James started a food fight… when I got my owl Skyler…_

… _Albus, Louis and me sneaking out of the Burrow one cold night with plenty of chocolate frogs and some warm Butterbeer, going to have some fun at the grove. It was a Burrow get-together custom. Rolling around clutching the can of Butterbeer, laughing, a warm feeling spreading inside me making me feel safe, happy, strong…_

I let the memory fill me up completely, subconsciously lifting my wand and shouting… _"Expecto Patronum!"_

A large, beautiful barn owl composed of threads of silvery-blue light shot out of my wand, soaring up towards the ceiling. Everyone turned to watch as the owl circled once, and came to float in front of me. Just as I stretched out my hand to touch it, it vanished.

But nobody had time to react, as something glowed at the back of the classroom. Malfoy was holding up his wand, a glowing light forming slowly on the tip. A huge four pawed animal, sleek and powerful flowed out. It was a huge wolf.

Everyone applauded excitedly for both of us. I felt a hinge of annoyance. Ok, I knew this was stupid, but he had sort of stolen my glory. There it was again: My pointless competitiveness, which fortunately didn't show as I happened to be an excellent liar.

"Well done, both of you! That was extremely quick for a first shot. See, everyone? You just have to be determined." Grinned Harry.

Malfoy and I shared a look. And then pretended we hadn't.

The thing is, everyone in this classroom knew, if there were two people who could achieve this, they were me and Malfoy. It simply was that way, I wasn't saying it out of arrogance.

But then I remembered how he had humiliated me the previous night, and glared at him. He narrowed his eyes. I continued glaring. We entered a staring contest, blue meeting gray, and the rest of the world was blocked out as we fought this soundless battle.

His eyes reflected everything: he thought he was something above us, his contempt, his arrogance and coldness. And right now they were screaming one word: defiance. I repeat: _reflected. _His eyes never showed, they only reflected, mirrored, gave out a perfectly controlled stream of emotions picked by him.

I fought back. Only I was different. I didn't have a mask for a face, I wasn't capable of hiding all emotion, though I could fake many. I could master more than five facial expressions. Malfoy only smirked, sneered, raised eyebrows, scowled or threatened-

"Hello? Rose? _Rose!" _

Louis's voice brought me back to reality.

Half the class were looking at me expectantly.

"They want you to demonstrate again." Whispered Louis.

"Right," I mumbled, before concentrating with all my might on my happy memory. But it just wouldn't come, I was too distracted for it to fill me up again. I struggled again and again, but all I could see were Malfoy's cold grey eyes.

_Defiance. Beauty._

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this again right now." I muttered apologetically, while feeling completely useless. It was like I had never recovered form my hangover.

Everyone turned to Malfoy. He smirked before raising his wand, then looking straight at me, knowing how he pissed me off.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

This time the wolf took longer to conjure, then sprang out. It really was beautiful, sleek and strong and shining, leaving traces of light as it passed.

I stared at it, mesmerized, but also vexed. Completely and utterly _vexed_. He was only doing it to wind me up, as he'd always done, as he knew to do, as he loved to do.

Memories from last night started suddenly flooding in, how he hit on Roxanne, the way he held me, demanded to dance with me, forced me to drink, how I, for some stupid reason, wanted to prove myself to him.

His hands, running through my hair, paralyzing me. _It somehow hurts that he was only teasing you, doesn't it? _Said a little voice inside my head. I desperately tried to shut it down, although I knew it was right. But maybe it was only physical want.

Our parents had turned us against each other, making us each other's forbidden fruit. _It was just a physical want_, I told myself, _he can't get emotionally involved with anyone. _Exactly. I had to simply shut this want down before I did something stupid. I still hated the prick.

Then he brushed past me, "Still got to finish our fuckin assignment, Weasly, so tonight, Prefects common room at nine."

"Come late again and I swear I'll hex you into oblivion." I muttered venomously, staring hard at his extremely expensive dragon hide shoes, as though wishing to burn them to shreds with my gaze. Which would satisfy me a lot right then.

I walked down the corridor, hurrying down the steps, swearing to myself that if King Prick was late he would be reduced to a mindless ash-heap. But I also had a plan. A plan so wonderfully devilish it made me want to burst into evil laughter. It would have to wait.

"Wildfire" I muttered the password to the Prefects' common room. The seemingly lifeless winged marble gargoyle suddenly flew to the right, revealing a carved arch. I pushed open the door and entered.

I stopped dead on my tracks, speechless at the unlikeliness of the scene taking place before my eyes.

Francesco Zabini was sat on a couch, kissing Roxanne lovingly. How impossibly possible. But of _course_. They had a date planned next Hogsmead weekend, they had probably snogged each other before. They just didn't seem to fit together.

Zabini, tall and lean and dark and actually rather handsome, and so Slytherin-ish.

And Roxanne, with her long red swishy hair, bright eyes and bold posture, ever so fiery and cheerful, ever so Gryffindor.

Those two, _snogging in the prefects' common room?_

In my opinion, they just clashed horribly.

I cleared my throa

* * *

t awkwardly and they broke apart, surprised.

Just then someone bumped into me from behind, someone tall and strong.

"What in Merlins fucking name is going on here? Weasly? Wells? _Francesco?"_

Ladies and Gentlemen, three cheers for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Master of Tactfullness and Tolerance, come to save the day!

I quickly stepped forward trying to hide the poor couple about to experience Malfoy's wrath. His best mate, with the girl that had refused to shag him? Ego-destroyer alert!

"Francesco? What the hell does this mean? I mean, when I saw you on the map I thought you were discussing prefect duties or something! Yet you stoop that low?"

Wait a second. What map? I turn slowly, and face Malfoy holding up An old piece of parchment.

In the light of the full moon shining through the window, I read:

Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs introduce:

~THE MARAUDERS MAP~

* * *

**So, I decided I'd bring back some of the classic Harry Potter stuff in this chapter. You may have caught the hints about the Marauders' Return that are scattered among the text. I am thinking of writing a small fanfic about Percy Weasly and his wife Audrey, whom he thought he couldn't stand. What do you think?**

**Au Revoir,**

**-Hedwig93**


End file.
